1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sliding glass doors for showers and bathtubs and more specifically it relates to a shower door protector shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sliding glass doors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to enclose bathtubs, showers and smaller shower stalls, to prevent the leakage of water therefrom. Fungus and other grime can build up within the tracks to interfere with the operation of the sliding glass doors. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.